beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aguma
Aguma is a character that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a former antagonist and one of the Legendary Bladers. He is one of the Solar System Bladers and represents Saturn and uses his great strength with his Scythe Kronos T125EDS. Physical Appearance Aguma has brown spiky hair, large eyebrows and purple eyes that are similar to the color of Kronos' dark purple aura. When Aguma gets heated up in a battle he uses his special move and his eyes turn red. He appears to be very large and muscular and wears a light brown cape with a hood land, a large purple sleeveless shirt with yellow highlights. He wears white bandage-like attachments on his left arm with brown gloves cut for the fingers to be exposed. He also wears a brown belt, and dark blue pants. Beyblade: Metal Fury Vengeance of the Beylin Fist Aguma is a decendent of the Beylin Fist; a group of Bladers who tried to seceed from the main school at the Beylin Temple but failed. They were exiled and passed down their lineage of hate down to Aguma, his friend Bao and several other henchmen of theirs. Aguma followed Bao as he enacted revenge by attacking Exiled members of the temple and eventually joined the ToRyumon Tag Team tournament with him. Aguma and Bao easily dominated their first match without revealing themselves and took note on how serious the matches were becoming. In the next round Aguma suggested they become serious aswell, leading Bao to reveal themselves to the Beylin Temple as the Beylin Fist. Battles Beyblades Scythe Kronos T125EDS:'''Aguma's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade Metal Fury. Special Moves *Great Ring of Destruction': *Exploding Fist *100 Schools of Beylin Fist: Iron Wall Fist *Strong Crashing Large Ring Relationships Bao Both Bao and Aguma show to be very close friends and very good at Tag - team. Aguma seems to care about Bao safety, like during their match with Ginga and Yuuki, he hesitate to use his special move knowing Bao would be damaged too. And when Bao was throw against the wall when trying to obtain Nemesis, Aguma got worried for his friend. Kyoya Tategami Aguma's relationship with Kyoya is very bad from the first time they have meet. Kyoya is furious when Aguma defeated him and Benkei after he reveals his Legend Power. He is also very determined to defeat Aguma in their battle in ''The Lion's Pride. Their relationship is far worse at Bladers Of Four Seasons as Aguma mocks Kyoya multiple times, calling him 'Gingka's dog' and mentioning Kyoya is Gingka's follower, making Kyoya furious and attacks everyone, even his friends. Aguma is one of Kyoya's biggest rival at first. However, after Aguma decided his fate and he joins the good side though, Kyoya start accepting him as his ally. In the battle with Nemesis (Episode: Flash Sagittario), Aguma stops Kyoya from attacking Nemesis and tells him to work together with Gingka and the other Bladers of Four Seasons in order to form Zeus' Barrier in sealing Nemesis away. In the final episode of Metal Fury, Kyoya tells Aguma that they will battle again next time. Tithi Tithi is one of Aguma's biggest rival other than Kyoya. However, their relationship are more in the backstory of their ancestors, as seen in Bonds of the Stars, mainly when Tithi is revealed that he is the one who convinces Aguma to join the good side. The two may be a friendly rival as seen in the final battle with Nemesis, Aguma commands Tithi to attack Nemesis together along with Gingka in The Last Battle! Dynamis Aguma has some sort of relationship with Dynamis in the series. Dynamis is the one who convinced him to join the good side, as seen in Bonds of the Stars that he tell Aguma the story of his ancestor and wishes that Aguma would do the same as his ancestor do. With this, Dynamis can be seen as Aguma's mentor. He may be one of Aguma's closest friends as he is seen with Aguma numerous times, especially when in the final battle against Nemesis in Lost Kingdom. Gallery Manga Trivia *The kanji used for Aguma is (悪魔, Akuma, literally means Demon or Devil), which is the equivalent for The Death God/ The Death/ the Grim Reaper, which is called 死神 or Shinigami. *Aguma has never won a singles battle. *Aguma is physically strong enough to stop a helicopter from falling by himself. *Aguma's bey represents the Titan Lord Kronos whose Roman equivalent is Saturn the planet he represents. *Aguma is the only Legendary Blader who doesn't have a battle related with Ryuga. *Aguma is the largest character in the manga (not anime). *Aguma's personality is very similar to Ryuga, as they both are very mean and impolite. *Aguma appears to be the largest and the tallest Legendary Blader (If you don't count Rago) as even Dynamis is short to him. *Aguma appears to be the second weakest legendary bladers. Category:Metal Fury Character